


I'm Sorry

by anyanp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хартли пытается извиниться за то, что был мудаком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось по своему же арту: http://funkyimg.com/i/29fsv.png

Циско не верил своим ушам. Циско вообще не верил в то, что происходило. Нет-нет-нет-нет, это не могло быть правдой.

— Мне кажется, я ослышался, ты ведь не сказал только что…  
— «Я извиняюсь за всё произошедшее», да, ты не ослышался, — в голосе Хартли слышались лёгкие нотки раздражения. — Циско, я правда решил измениться.  
— Перестать быть мудаком? — Циско не смог удержаться от лёгкого подтрунивания. И в конце концов, он разговаривает с Хартли «каждое-моё-слово-подразумевает-оскорбление» Рэтэвеем, который какого-то чёрта нарисовался прямо перед дверью его квартиры. Циско казалось, что он физически не способен разговаривать с ним нормально и дружелюбно.  
— В какой-то степени да, — Хартли глубоко вздохнул. — Слушай, за этот год, что мы не виделись, многое произошло. Я решил начать с чистого листа. Исправить свои ошибки. В список этих ошибок входит в том числе и обращение с тобой как с дерьмом.

Циско внимательно смотрел на своего «лучшего врага». Тот, похоже, говорил действительно искренне: было и по лицу видно, и слышно по голосу. Тем не менее Циско всё ещё не верил в происходящее. Мета-люди, злодей-Уэллс, параллельные вселенные — это было гораздо менее странно, чем извиняющийся и раскаивающийся Хартли.

— У меня были причины так по-мудацки себя вести, но это не значит, что ты заслуживал такого обращения. Я не прошу тебя простить меня, я понимаю, что это не так легко. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я действительно сожалею. Но, — Хартли прервался. Ещё один глубокий вдох, — но если ты сможешь простить меня, я хотел бы начать всё сначала. Я имею ввиду нас.  
— _Нас?_ — почему-то Циско показалось, что это звучало… по-гейски. И учитывая ориентацию Хартли…  
— Нас. Я думаю, что мы могли бы стать друзьями, а не то, что ты только что подумал.  
— Я ничего не подумал! — возмутился Циско. На пару секунд повисла неловкая пауза. Циско был уверен, что Хартли сейчас ответит ему что-то духе «Не удивительно, ты вообще думать не способен», но, вопреки ожиданиям, промолчал. Нужно было что-то сказать, что-то… — знаешь, я тебе верю. За последний год произошло действительно много всего. И, чёрт возьми, каждый имеет право на второй шанс, — в мыслях почему-то промелькнула Киллер Фрост, — и ты ещё не самый ужасный вариант.  
— Спасибо.  
— Кстати, не хочешь зайти, выпить по чашке кофе?  
— Почему бы и нет.

«Нас». Циско прокрутил это слово в своей голове ещё и ещё. «Нас». Звучало не так уж плохо. Особенно учитывая ориентацию Хартли.


End file.
